


A Friendly Wager

by chiarodiluna



Series: As It Follows [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Don't trust Jack's dangerous smile, Episode: s02e12 Unnatural Habits, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarodiluna/pseuds/chiarodiluna
Summary: The morning after Jack decided nobility was overrated, he discovers he has an interrogation to conduct.





	A Friendly Wager

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from Ignoble.

Jack woke with the sunrise. Despite the warm body next to him giving him a good reason to stay in bed, he was too restless to remain still. Recent events whirled through his mind, defying any peace he had found in slumber. Not wishing to disturb Phryne, he decided to seek out a restorative cup of tea and slipped out of bed. Dressed in trousers, vest and braces, he slowly descended the stairs and moved toward the kitchen, his bare feet making no noise on the cool tiled floor. He was sure he’d be alone at this hour, or maybe Mr Butler would like some quiet company while he prepared the morning trays.

“Oy-oy!” Jack froze in the doorway to the kitchen and silently cursed his own stupidity when he heard Bert’s cheerful greeting. Of course those damn Red Raggers would be here to witness this moment. He heaved a sigh and entered the kitchen, casting a withering look at Bert whose lascivious grin stretched around a large mouthful of toast. Hyperaware of the lack of his usual suit of armour, he briefly considered beating a retreat upstairs, but he couldn’t have Bert calling him a coward.

“Good morning, Inspector. Tea?” Jack was always grateful for Mr. Butler’s benign smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Butler,” he muttered as he seated himself at the kitchen table opposite Bert and Cec. The younger man gave him a goofy smile over the rim of his tea cup. Mr. B set a steaming cup in front of Jack, who closed his eyes to breathe it in for a moment.

“Have a good night, Robbo?” Bert somehow managed to be crass and mocking even while keeping his voice low to avoid waking the baby in the parlour. Jack resisted the urge to scowl at the man’s familiarity and chose to give him a sardonic smile instead. Cec elbowed Bert gently in the ribs.

“Don’t worry ‘bout ‘im, Inspector. He’s just happy he won the sweeps.” Jack’s smile dropped as he paused his tea cup’s progress to his lips.

“Sweeps?” He raised his eyebrows. Now it was Bert’s turn to elbow Cec and he wasn’t so gentle.

“Just a friendly joke between a group o’ mates, lance jack. Don’t you worry yerself ‘bout it.”

“A joke...” Now Jack’s eyebrows dropped into a confused frown. Bert’s use of digger slang for his army rank put him on edge. Being teased by the diggers certainly wasn't helping calm his mind. Perhaps some crisp, fresh Autumn air would help. “Excuse me, gentlemen.”

Jack took his cup with him as he rose and moved towards and out of the back door. Mr B, Bert and Cec exchanged a knowing look and allowed him his escape as their conversation returned to the horses. 

Some minutes later, Dot bustled into the kitchen. She smiled at the men she found there and turned to the cupboard as she started putting together a tray for Aunt Prudence and Mary.

“I can’t believe you won the sweeps, Bert.”

“Er, Dottie…” Bert tried to interrupt, but Dot was too excited and kept talking as she worked.

“I thought for sure the Inspector would hold out much longer.”

“Dottie--” This time Cec tried.

“Still, I suppose it was a very emotional day for everyone yesterday. I found it difficult to say goodnight to Hugh, I shouldn’t be that surprised that the Inspector and Miss Phryne finally found their way to each other.”

“Dorothy.” Mr Butler using his stern fatherly tone was at last enough to catch her attention.

“What? What’s wrong?” She turned around and looked at them quizzically.

“Good morning, Miss Williams.” She flushed bright red as she saw Jack step up to the open back door. Even worse for her was his lack of shirt.

“I-in-inspector!” Dot’s voice rose an octave as she stuttered. He smiled at her and lifted his cup slowly to his lips and drained it of the last few drops. She knew better than to trust his smile. Hugh had told her enough stories for her to know just how dangerous Jack could be. An awkward silence descended on the kitchen.

“So you all took bets on me and Miss Fisher, did you?” There were some coughs of assent from around the table. “Who else was in on it? Hugh?”

“No!” Dot blurted out.

“Yair, Shiny Buttons would’ve given the game away.” Bert muttered under his breath.

“Mac?” Jack continued his interrogation.

“She only lost to Bert by a few weeks.” Cec chortled. "She and Jane had something planned with some mistletoe for the Christmas in July party..." His laughter halted suddenly as he realised what he was saying.

“Jane?”

“Oh, she--”

“Wait, don’t tell me.” Jack interrupted Dot. “She’s the bookie, isn’t she?”

More awkward coughs from around the table. He placed his tea cup next to the sink then moved to leave the room. He paused at the door.

“What date did Miss Fisher bet on?”

“She lost months ago,” Dot answered. Then she saw an even more dangerous expression on the Inspector’s face: a smirk.

“Well, since I’m the one responsible for last night, I guess I’m entitled to a portion of those proceeds, eh Bert?”

“Here, you can’t--!” Bert cut off abruptly at Jack’s piercing gaze and raised eyebrows.

“Find me a bottle of that French champagne Miss Fisher favours by the end of the week and we’ll call it even, how’s that?”

“Sure.” Jack didn’t miss the twinkle in Bert’s eye.

“I’ll sort out Jane when she’s back from school for the holidays. You better not tip her off,” He threatened as he turned and left the kitchen.

***

When Jack returned to Phryne’s bedroom, she appeared to be just as deep in slumber as when he’d left, though now she was lying on her side facing away from him. He hesitated over undressing and returning to the bed, somewhat unsure what the fallout of last night’s choice would truly be. A strip of sunlight was falling across her bare shoulder and the side of her face and he took a moment to drink in the sight. The doona had slipped when she turned, providing him with wonderful expanses of skin to feast his eyes on. In the end, his heart and his flesh won out and he hastily stripped himself once more. He carefully climbed into the bed and snuggled up behind Phryne, wrapping an arm over her waist, relishing in the cushioning of her luscious bottom and nestling his nose in the back of her neck.

“Oohhhh! You’re freezing!!” She groaned. Apparently she wasn’t as asleep as he had thought.

“Mmm sorry,” He mumbled. “I had to get some fresh air.”

“Did you step out naked?” She sounded almost intrigued by the idea, through her sleepiness.

“Might as well have been for the reception I found waiting for me in the kitchen.” There was a beat as his meaning sunk in then she let out a deep chuckle.

“Honestly, though, how can every inch of you be this cold?” She whined and wriggled a little.

“Not every inch.” Jack tightened his arm around her and rolled his hips to demonstrate.

“Jack. Robinson!” She admonished. “How delightful.”

He began laying kisses along her neck and allowed his hands to wander. Phryne’s body responded appropriately.

“Phryne?” He continued his work as he spoke. His hand slipped between their bodies to reach between her legs.

“Mmm-hmm?” Her mind was becoming hazier than sleep had left her.

“Are you aware of a wager instigated by Jane?”

“A wager?” Her tone raised in feigned innocence.

“About us.” He lifted her top leg to hook over his knee and open her up.

“Us!” She exclaimed breathily.

“I believe you placed a rather optimistic bet.” He thrust two fingers inside her on the last word.

“Oh!” She arched her hips and back to accommodate him. “That!”

“How fast did you think I’d fold to your feminine wiles?” He set up a slow rhythm, holding her steady with a hand on her breast.

“Well, faster than this.” She had a laugh in her tone.

“Faster?” He sped up his rhythm.

“Oh yes, faster!” Her hand reached back for his hip and her nails sunk into his flesh.

“So I have disappointed you, then?”

“Oh, Jack!” She gasped. “Either way, I win!”

“You do, do you?” She should have recognised that tone in his voice, but she was so close that she failed to foresee his next move. He ceased his movements just as she was on the precipice. He continued cheerfully, “Well, I guess my work here is done if you’ve already won!”

He gently removed his hands from her and swung his body away to sit up on his side of the bed. He wished he could have eyes in the back of his head to see the look of shock that was sure to be plastered on Phryne’s face. He stood and had taken no more than two steps towards his clothing when he found Phryne blocking his way. He couldn’t help the smug grin that was stealing its way across his face. She placed a firm hand on his chest and started pushing him back to the bed. Her face was afire with mirth and determination.

“Jack Robinson, sit your arse back down on that bed.” His legs hit the edge of the bed and he sat down, reaching up to her hips to pull her down with him. She settled her knees on either side of his hips and sat in his lap. Her hands reached up to cradle his face.

“Cheeky.” She breathed. She pulled his face towards her and kissed him soundly on the lips. “Your work is nowhere near done. You better finish what you started.”

He laughed and swung her around on to the bed, then set to work.


End file.
